


Yuugi-Ou! Drabbles

by Midori_Hime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles around Yuugi-Ou!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**End**

He was going where he was supposed to be, back to his own friends. But they’d been together so long and he owed the other so much. Together, they made friends and took down people with various plots and schemes. Together, they’d filled in his lost past and found a way to send him back home. Together they’d fought to be able to do so, proving the strength in both their hearts, but killing them just as much. Could a card game really signal the end? What about a best two out of three? To see the nameless pharaoh leave, after all this time... Endings were supposedly new beginnings, but why would he want a new story without his other half?

 **Torschlusspanik - Yugioh**  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tick tick tick tick tick-!

She lurched up heavily, gasping and wheezing as she tried to calm her beating heart. For the last six months, she’d been having nightmares. They were never the same, but they all picked at the one fear she had.

_I don’t want to be alone forever._

In some of the night terrors, she was a woman on her wedding day, left alone at the alter. In others, she was the brides maid at every single one of her friends wedding, the joke because she was never going to get married herself, desperate her increasingly desperate nature. She was never able to conceive, never part of a couple more than an hour, never able to beat the closing gate.

It was stupid, she knew. Not only was she rich enough in her own right, but she came from a well bred family. She was an incredibly accomplished duelist and was friends with celebrities in every field, from acting to sports stars and everything in between. Apart from that, its not like she was a horrible person (compared to how she acted before she met Yugi and friends at least). Not to stroke her own ego or anything, but she was more than a bit of a babe. 

She had no clue what the problem was. While her reality wasn’t as bad as the reality she experienced while asleep, it wasn’t that great either. No guys ever stuck with her, even glanced at her sideways anymore. She was getting on a bit, she mused with a small frown.  When she was younger, she used to say everyone was intimidated by all the things she had going for her - she doubted she was wrong about that. 

A thought suddenly occurred to her. There was one other person who was more than likely in the same state; rich, gorgeous, talented, but so very alone. He wasn’t as much as a people person as she was, but her clock was ticking away and she _always_ got what she wanted. She’d take it as a challenge, if nothing else. He was also one who took every opportunity that presented itself. She smirked before getting comfortable again, sleep already coming. 

_Seto Kaiba, if I get my way, my last name won’t be Kujaku for much longer~_

**Straight to the Top - Yugioh**

_Straight to the top, never let anyone get the better of you. Work for yourself, everyone else has to make their own way in life. Ignore those who can’t stand for themselves. There is no time for the weak._

Ever since they had become orphans, Seto had let his life revolve around Mokuba. He needed to protect the boy, not only from people who would separate them as soon as they’d look at them, but also of the harsh reality of life. Seto would be the one to get them places, to study and excel, to _win._ Mokuba would simply have to sit back and relax, _“Let big brother handle this for you, okay?”_.            

He’d never had a normal childhood, but he had made that choice for himself. Gozoboru and a life of (apparent) luxury over one where he and Mokuba would be separated into working class families. Of course, it had impacted on Mokuba who never learnt to socialise properly (he had never much cared for socialising himself, even as a child, so he hadn’t seen how lonely his brother was - or perhaps he had and had simply refused to acknowledged that they needed anyone but each other). His attitude hadn’t helped much either, giving the younger the wrong impression his brother didn’t care, forcing him to walk on eggshells and constantly reevaluate his self worth.

But that was the price he had to pay. For them to be together, for them to be happy, for them to be able to fulfill all their dreams. For them to be propelled straight to the top, sacrifices had to be made. _Straight to the top, never look back. Straight to the top, you’re where you wanted to be, right?_              

 **“Just a Game” - Yugioh  
** He honestly couldn’t believe the nerve of some people. “Just a game” they said? Perhaps to some, but for him, it was so much more; Duel Monsters was literally the thing he had built his life around. The only other that had that honour was Mokuba. Perhaps it was trivial and petty to get so offended over three little words, but if he didn’t have Duel Monsters, where would he be? Would he still have had the same goals for orphans? The same drive for KaibaLand? The will and determination to change his adopted father’s company from a weaponry tycoon to a gaming business focusing on trading cards? Would he have become the high and mighty successful CEO he was today? If it weren’t for Duel Monsters, would he still have been able to provide for Mokuba in the way he did now?

He honestly had no idea. There were a lot of what ifs, but all he knew were the choices he had made, the choices that folded out into the present, giving him the life he had now. Duel Monsters had allowed him to keep his spirit and without these flimsy pieces of paper, he probably would have caved and given in years ago. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was what he had always wanted to be - free, strong and in control. Because of his ties to those cards, all of his wishes had come true. According to Yugi and his friends, these very same cards had brought him love in the very far gone past; perhaps they could do that again. If these cards truly had that type of power, how could they ever be “just a game”?

 


	2. Song Fic Drabbles

  1. Alumina - Utatane Piko 



It was after midnight when he finally got into bed, and barely a few hours later when he got up again. Kaiba was never one for a night without nightmares. This one? Mokuba. Gone. Nothing apart from that. He had found his ideals, himself, so to speak. He achieved everything he wanted to and more. But his brother had gone, so he’d no-one to share this new, paradise with. Now, the night air whipped cruelly at his face as he stood on his balcony. “Will I be lost?” A quiet whisper carried out. 

He turned to go inside, firmly telling himself he would not lose to insecurities now or ever. His pulsing heartbeat would keep him strong, no matter the cost to his own self. That was the price he would have to pay for paradise.

  1. Imaginary - Evanescence



This world was so distorted. Everything rippled and words warbled in and out of focus. The flowers were paper, the sky a deep purple. He hated it here. He hated it there. Everywhere. But he couldn’t escape what he’d made. The minute he’d challenged his soon to be step-father, he’d sealed his fate and now he had to deal with it.

He may be out of touch with fashion, music, whatever people did today (he tried not to think these people were his age and he should be having just as much and embarking in just as much stupidity as they were) but he had different priorities. His company, his pride, his brother. They were worth so much more than frivolity.

But...sometimes, that’s what he wanted. Those moments were few and far between however. The deep circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin showed that. The darkness had settled into his soul, and he doubted Yami would be able to remove it so easily this time. Sometimes, he just wanted it to go. Those thoughts were so much more common. 

He felt guilty about Mokuba, but he needed space, time, freedom. He needed a world where he wasn’t Kaiba, he needed one where he was Seto. And sadly, he felt, the door to that world was getting smaller and smaller by the day.

 


End file.
